


Guessing Games

by cuddlingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, blackvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingqueen/pseuds/cuddlingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel and Felicity talk a few days later after she returns from Central City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guessing Games

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m officially drowning in Blackvibe feels. Whelp.

“2-to-1, you’re slipping Oliver.”

Oliver and Laurel had just come back from a quick patrol of the city. She had taken down two robbers on the eastside while he took down one on the westside.

He just grunted in reply and went over to place his bow in the case.

“Hey boss, can I have Saturday off?”

She figured now would be the best time; she knew he was happy with her progress in the field, and she wanted to be on his good side when she asked. Not that she wouldn’t go anyway, but something felt right about asking.

He turned around and quirked a brow.

“You have a date or something?”

“And if I do?”

Oliver gave her a stern look. She knew if she said yes he would go on a rant about how she was putting a civilian’s life in danger, and about how she couldn’t handle her secret identity, and blah blah blah.

“It’s…” Oliver said harshly.

She took a defensive stance.

Then he took a breath and his shoulders dropped.

“…none of my business.”

_She couldn’t have heard that right._

“Wow. Really?”

She was pleasantly surprised at his maturity. She had a feeling Felicity had something to do with that.

“Yes, really. Go have fun.”

She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

“Thanks.”

She took off her mask and made her way over to Felicity, who was alerting the police to locations of the tied up criminals.

“So… who’s the lucky guy?” Felicity teased.

“Well, where would be the fun in telling you right away?”

Felicity smiled back, but then her face was suddenly serious.

“Laurel, I don’t mean to rain on your parade… but really, do be careful with this guy, okay? Secret identities can be a b*tch.”

Felicity reached out and touched her arm.

“Thanks. I think he can handle though.”

Laurel chuckled to herself knowing full well that Cisco was already keeping quite a few identities secret.

Felicity smiled.

“Good! That’s all I needed to hear.”

She paused.

“So… who is it?? Just the first name. No, just the first letter. Please?”

Laurel laughed. Felicity was not giving up.

“Not a chance.”

“Fine. I have a hunch though.”

Felicity swiveled around in her chair, a smirk across her face. But as smart as Felicity was, there was no way she was going to guess. Cisco and Laurel hadn’t even been in the same room as Felicity. She couldn’t pick up on chemistry that she hadn’t seen.

Felicity squinted her eyes and stood up.

“ _You_ have been smiling a lot lately. Ever since you came back from Central City.”

She gave her best detective glare and walked around her in a circle. Laurel crossed her arms.

“Well, I’ve caught a lot of bad guys lately.”

“True, but you smile particularly when you put on that new fashion statement of yours.”

Felicity pointed to the new Canary Cry collar.

“It helps me _beat_ the bad guys!”

Laurel realized she raised her voice a little too much. She was giving everything away.

“Ah ha! And the man who made gave you this lovely present would be no other than _Cisco Ramon_.”

“You can’t prove that.”

“And _you_ can’t lawyer your way out of this one.”

They stared down each other before Felicity broke and pulled her in for a hug.

“I’m happy for you, okay?” Laurel pulled back and smiled. “I haven’t seen you so happy in a really long time. You deserve this.”

Laurel looked at her friend in awe. She was right, she was finally getting everything that she wanted. She was assistant DA, cleaning up the streets at night, and now to put the cherry on top, she was dating someone that adored her.

Life was good.


End file.
